Many types of boxes, and particularly boxes incorporating a lid, are known today. However, when it comes to boxes intended for containing paper packages, for example, said boxes have a rectangular prismatic shape with an independent lid or a lid that can be punched for opening same.
In any case, there is only one box and it has a difficult-to-open lid, regardless of whether it is fixed to the box by any conventional means or if it has specific means for opening same.